Various devices have been used to control the movement of objects on computer screens, both in the context of games and of application software. Examples include various forms of joystick, mouse and trackball devices. These all provide a simulated movement on the screen in response to a change in position of mechanical parts on the device, for example movement of the ball in a mouse or trackball.
More recently, various devices have been proposed for use in so-called virtual reality systems. These devices tend to be expensive, and rely on complex sensor arrangements arranged in a glove or the like, hard wired to a relatively powerful processor. Such devices rely on a triangulation method to locate the hand held or operated part within a limited field.
All of the above devices provide raw data which is processed by the main computer system, so as to provide movements of images on the screen.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a control system and method, which utilises the positional, attitudinal, movement or similar data to provide additional features for the overall system.